Minister of Interior
The Minister of Interior is the head and overseer of the Interior Department within the clan. The current Minister of Interior is Spiter 88. Powers and Responsibilities *Overseeing the Interior Department *Scheduling daily events *Consulting the Grand Elder with domestic advise *Recording attendance *Compiling event-related information for the Grand Elder *Overseeing the Event Board *Overseeing recruitment efforts Appointment Process See Minister. History Minister of Interior was a standardized position that was created along with Departments and Ministers on January 22, 2011. Before the rank of Minister of Interior, scheduling events and other domestic affairs were managed solely by the Grand Elder. On January 22, 2011, Sword KoA implemented the four original Departments within the clan, with the Interior Department being one of them. To become the new Minister of Interior, Sword nominated Kaserias KoA, and Council appointed him as the first Minister of Interior on January 22. Because he had been scheduling events for the past year, Sword believed that a fresh outlook on events needed to happen with this position. Kas proved to be a competant Minister and scheduled events of similar style to the ones that Sword scheduled. Higher level members were dissatisfied with the lack of high-risk, high-combat events, and had an outcry against Kas and the Department of Interior (eventually culminating into Silent K0ers and the Letum Rebellion). After this, Kas started to create a more wide variety of events and continued to make good decisions for the Interior Department. On July 2, Kas decided to step down from being Minister of Interior to allow someone else to shine in this position. Sword nominated the current Subminister, MJ of KoA, as the next Minister and Council approved of the appointment on July 2. MJ had a fresh outlook on events and was a very accomplished Minister as the clan continued to have a wide variety of events. Under MJ's leadership as Minister, the clan implemented the system of member-hosted events, which blossomed with MJ's care. Due to irl schoolwork, MJ stepped down from his position as Minister on September 5. MJ's Subminister, Clone Mage5, was appointed to the position of Minister by Council on September 5. As Minsiter, Clone gathered opinions from many clan members about events and scheduled events accordingly. He noticed that there was a strong opinion within the clan that there should be some events at times that are better for European members to attend, and he relayed these frustrations to Sword. Under Clone's leadership and with Sword's approval, the clan implemented a system of events covenient for European members by hosting two GMT time zoned events per week for these members. This allowed European members to be actively involved and rank up within the clan. On December 19, Clone resigned from the clan and the Minister position became vacant. Drahek, Clone's Subminister, was approved by Council to be appointed as Minister on December 19. Drahek's leadership as Minsiter was very short, and he managed to keep the Interior Department running smoothly during the dawn of a new era in KoA. Drahek felt that his severe inactivity didn't allow him to fulfill the duties of being Minister and he therefore stepped down from the position on January 14. The new Maris Elder, KoAla Ashley, was selected by Sword to be Minsiter and was approved by Council on January 14. Ashley was believed to bring a fresh, exciting outlook to the Interior Department. Along with Clone during his leadership of the Department, Ashley helped to bring the Events Committee to life. The Events Committee would exist to gain input for future events from clan members, with committee members representing each of the knighthoods. For the first round of Minister elections on February 11, Ashley decided not to run for Minister again because she felt that the position would take away from her focus on being Maris Elder. Gwazi '''ran for Minister of Interior in the February elections unopposed and became the sixth Minister of Interior on February 11. Under his leadership, the GMT events for European members were streamlined and routine, which provided consistent opportunities for European members to be active. Additionally, the Events Committee took off successfully with active members and an active leadership. For the four months of his leadership, the clan had a variety of events, all with significantly positive feedback from clan members. Clan events were well-attended and well-received. Toward the end of his time as Minister, Gwazi started to incorporate more Archblades events during the week for a growing hunger for bossing events from clan members. Despite all of his successes as Minister, Gwazi decided to resign from the clan on May 7. The position of Minister was left vacant for two days while Council decided on a new Minister. On May 9, Council voted to appoint '''N00srac '''as the next Minister of Interior. N00srac brought a fresh outlook to the Department along with several event ideas and organizational ideas. The rank of Event Moderator was created by N00srac to help moderate and oversee clan events and take attendance in the Minister/Subminister's absence. Unfortunately, N00srac became inactive after a week or so of being Minister, so his Subminister, N i n o z, was starting to take over in his absence. When the June 2 elections came around, N00srac was unable to run for Minister and '''N i n o z instead ran unopposed and became the next Minister. Ninoz knew what being Minister entailed because he ran the Department as Subminister of Interior during N00srac's absence. Under Ninoz's leadership, the Interior Department ran smoothly and the rank of Event Moderator was removed. Additionally, the Events Committee was removed because of lack of usage and necessity. After leading the Department as Minister for an entire term, Ninoz decided not to run for re-election. The June 30 elections for Minister of Interior was the first instance where three people ran for a Minister position at one time. Throughout the election week, the race was very close between VzVictini and Spiter 88, but Spiter 88 became the next Minister of Interior on June 30 by a 2-vote margin. Timeline Election Results February 11, 2012 March 10, 2012 April 7, 2012 May 5, 2012 June 2, 2012 June 30, 2012